The present invention relates to an astronomical data indicating device which is capable of performing operation to obtain astronomical data such as moon's age data, moon phase data and/or hour angle data of the moon and so on, and is also capable of obtaining and indicating a good time for hunting or fishing by performing operation of the above various data.
It is well known that movement of the moon affects an appetite of animals and fish. In fact, for example, many anglers have experience that they could successfully catch much fish on the day of a full moon or on the day of a new moon.
As described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,512, 4,684,260 and 4,692,031, as a device for indicating movement of the moon, a wrist watch is known, which has the hour and minute hands and is provided with a moon phase indicating disk or a moon's age indicating disk which makes one revolution during a period of about 29 days and half, thereby displaying figures of the moon.
In this type of analog watch having the moon's age indicating disk, not only its gear train becomes complex, but also it has a defect that precise moon phases can not be indicated. In particular, the actual revolution period of the moon, i.e. the period of the periodical change in figure of the moon varies in a range between about 29.2 days and about 29.8 days. This means that the above described moon's age indicating disk could not indicate such a precise moon phase. Even though a user of such analog watch should known that how many fish he can expect or an appetite of animals is greatly influenced by the movement of the moon, the user could not held deciding by himself depending on the moon phase, for example, how many fish can be expected, because the above moon's age indicating disk of the analog watch merely displays a moon phase.